Questionable Content Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki. Feel free to add new a topic using the button in the top right corner. ---- Fonts of Questionable Content There was a post on the main page about discussion of Fonts used in the strip. Most of the characters speak in Blambot Casual, except for the AnthroPC's. I don't have any idea what those fonts may be - anyone else know? Jwhouk 05:34, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : Don't know. I have a dim, vague, memory of it being discussed on the forum, but I don't feel up to a search. Is it cold in here? 08:27, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Caption Game I have the list of all 67 (to the date I post this) of the Caption Game threads in the QC forums. For those unaware, user "I Dug Up Her Grave" has maintained a thread where forum members post alternate versions to panels from the main comic. For example, QC Captions Vol. 20, where we all tried to figure out what would be said as everyone watched Dora enter the party. I'm not sure if we should post this as a separate entry here, or what. Jwhouk 21:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Sex, Drugs, Rock 'n Roll - and QC? Do we really need a subsection on this for every character? Jwhouk (talk) 14:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : I found that such section is not very predisposing towards writing about new comics as they come out. That's why I try to reorganize pages into "Biography/Personality/Appearance/other stuff" sections. If present, "Sex, Drugs, Rock 'n Roll" just goes as a subsection in "Personality". : Section "Biography" can be easily split into "arcs" sub-sections, like in Faye#Major events. Sometimes it's easy to also have separate sections Background/Education/Family. —⁠andrybak (talk) 12:25, March 10, 2019 (UTC) New Category Proposal: "Character Passion" Something talked about on the forums was that various characters have various passions - and it was pointed out that even Marten had one (guitars). Is this something we could add to character entries, maybe in the infobox or in their character descriptions? Jwhouk (talk) 02:25, September 20, 2017 (UTC) : Jwhouk, I believe section "Personality > Passion" or "Personality > Hobbies" is a good place to put stuff like this. —⁠andrybak (talk) 07:25, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Userboxes Does anybody want userboxes in this wiki? I've been thinking of making something like: The main code, of course, will go in a template, like Template:Userbox and Template:Userbox/Favorite character. And the users will be able to put it on their pages, like this: Possible other userboxes: "This user follows on Twitter and is sad that there are no new tweets." Anybody interested? —andrybak (talk) 21:00, August 26, 2018 (UTC) : : Background images in headers I've a silly thing to Wiki's CSS. Claire in headers of , and Marten and Bubbles in some of the talk pages, like this one. Do they feel out of place? Is this overkill? I thought about sprucing up CSS after seeing a collage of some characters as background over at Orville wiki, but I have nowhere near that kind of Photoshoping skill to pull something like that. Ping User:Is it cold in here?, User:Jwhouk, User:Ylimegirl for discussion. —⁠andrybak (talk) 21:02, June 24, 2019 (UTC) : CSS rule for Claire on user pages, because it was obscuring parts of the UI on the mobile version. For it to look good everywhere, we need a vertical image. —⁠andrybak (talk) 21:59, June 24, 2019 (UTC) New discussions July 2019 You are invited to join the discussion at Talk:Yay Newfriend#Spookybot's new alias. —⁠andrybak (talk) 07:23, July 9, 2019 (UTC) QC Wiki How To I've written a "How to" about editing and maintaining the . —⁠andrybak (talk) 07:59, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Navigating the wiki At some point while wandering around the archive, I found a link that would show me all the articles in the wiki. Which was great: I found that Marten's Worry Hat already has a page, and a nice one at that. The problem, is, I can't find that link, anymore, nor can I find the aforementioned Worry Hat page from within the wiki. I am not a software person, I can write some decent prose, but I don't know how to build a wiki nor how design a page, but I think I should not have to use an external search engine to find a page inside the wiki. BTW, the Worry Hat is filed under category: The QC World, which I also do not see in any lists... Dngrsone (talk) 10:59, December 25, 2019 (UTC) : User:Dngrsone, the page you are describing is . You can get to it from , which is linked at Community Portal, to which you can get by clicking on "Community" in the desktop site menu. : As for your particular example, in the navbox for lists (Template:Lists) there is a section "Questionable Content universe". It includes some of the pages, which are part of Category:The QC world. Perhaps, a generic list article "List of objects in QC" or something like that would help. Such a list could include Espressosaur, for example. There's already a list Technology, which unfortunately only includes a single item. : Note, that Worry hat is already from three articles: Marten Reed, Veronica Reed, and Hannelore Ellicott-Chatham/Guide (which needs to be integrated as into prose of proper article Hannelore Ellicott-Chatham). —⁠andrybak (talk) 12:15, December 25, 2019 (UTC) :: P.S. I've added the directly to the list "Other useful special pages" at Community Portal. —⁠andrybak (talk) 12:17, December 25, 2019 (UTC) : Created Category:Items. It's added automagically by Template:Infobox item. No need to add manually. —⁠andrybak (talk) 19:43, December 31, 2019 (UTC)